


Take That Gremlin!

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Light in a dark situation, Other, Tickling, just the boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Mineo decides he wants to hear Takeru laugh. He lowkey regrets it later.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Take That Gremlin!

“Oi, Idiot. Get back to work.”

Mineo snapped awake, jerking his head up at the sound of Takeru’s blunt tone. “Oh, sorry-Hey!” The redhead whirled around in his seat, glowering at the tiny hacker across the room from him. “Who are you calling an idiot?” Takeru didn’t bother even acknowledging him, simply carrying on with his coding. Mineo flumed, slumping down into his seat with a pout.

Takeru was always so hostile! He was also freaking cute, with his tiny stature and baby face, but he always reminded Mineo of his true nature whenever he opened his mouth. The redhead reached under his eyepatch, rubbing tiredly at his eye as he thought about this current predicament. It would be nice to see Takeru relax a bit. Maybe even smile.

Turning in his seat once more, Mineo leaned against the top of the couch, watching the smaller man type away at the keyboard. Jokes wouldn’t work; he’s learned pretty quickly Takeru despises jokes. Or at least, Mineo’s jokes. He couldn’t speak for the others. Maybe a funny story? Mineo reflected on his memories...only to draw a blank at anything funny enough to share with Takeru. This would be harder than he thought.

Unless…

The idea was stupid. Stupid and downright dangerous. He’d most likely get annihilated on the spot for this, assuming it didn’t work. He said a silent prayer to whomever was listening and crept out of his seat, slowly approaching the profiler.

Takeru heard the redhead approach, but decided not to waste his time facing him. He had too much to do. Aiji needed an update on the X-Days lead, and at the moment, nothing was coming up. To say he was feeling frustrated would be an understatement. Maybe he’d send Mineo out to get donuts-

A squeak escaped the hacker’s lips when two fingers poked his sides, aiming for just under the ribcage. His body jerked, whether from surprise or the sudden tickle, he did not know. There was a tense silence as Takeru felt his face flush a brilliant red, arms loosely wrapped around his torso as he turned to glare at Mineo. “Oi, Idiot! What are you-” He was cut off when a finger poked him in the ribs, making him jump and squeak once more. “Stop that!” He snapped, glaring furiously.

Mineo’s one visible eye was wide with shock as he processed what just happened. “Did you just squeak?” He asked dumbfoundedly, making Takeru blush even more before whirling back to face his computer. “F-Forget it!” Takeru growled, trying to make himself sound harsh. “You just caught me by sur-AH!” He let out a proper shout when ten fingers all poked at the same time into his ribs, pressing right into the sensitive spots between the bones. “Ah ha! I knew it! You’re ticklish!” Mineo cheered, a childlike glee in his voice as he charged in, hands squeezing and fingers pressing into Takeru’s torso, sending the smaller man into a fit of hysterical giggles and laughs. “AH! AHHHEHEEHEHHEHAHHAHA! E-EHHEHEHENOHOOHOHTO! YOHHOOHOHU DOHOHOHOOHLT! STAHHAHAHAP!” Takeru cried, curling up in his chair as he tried in vain to push away the offending hands. 

Mineo grinned when he caught sight of Takeru’s face, drinking in the bright red blush and childlike smile on his lips. “Aww! You’re so cute when you smile, Takeru! You look like a cherub! Coochie coochie coo!” The redhead teased, expertly dodging Takeru’s flailing limbs. “EHEHEHHAHHHHAHAHA! SHHHUUHUHUUHUHUHUHT UHUHUHUHUHUP IHIIHIHIHIIHDIHIIHIHIOT!” Takeru cried, his laughter kicking up a notch when Mineo targeted his stomach. “Oi! Who are you calling an idiot! I take it back, you’re no cherub! You’re a gremlin!” The redhead complained, but there was no real malice in his voice. He noted the sudden increase of laughter and smiled. “Oh! Is this your tickle spot? Hm?” He teased, scratching and scribbling his fingers against Takeru’s shirt, making the smaller man squirm and squeal. 

Finally, after Mineo decided Takeru had enough, he stopped his tickling, pulling his hands away and grinning down at the exhausted hacker. “Hehe! How’d you like that? No one survives the ultimate Mineo Enomoto tickle attack!” This, of course, was not true, for Mineo had just made it up, but seeing Takeru’s adorable expression made it all worth it.

“You….jahackass..” Takeru growled from his spot, making the redhead shiver. He knew this wouldn’t end well for him. “Hehe...hey, why don’t I get us some donuts? That will make you feel better, yeah?” Mineo asked, backing away from Takeru, who was slowly getting up from his chair. “Mineo..” His voice was quiet. Too quiet.

“W-Well! Let me just grab my coat-AH!” Mineo yelped and made a mad dash towards the door, only to be quickly taken down by the green haired hacker. “T-Takeru! Wait! Don’t kill me! I haven’t even finished my manga collection! WaiHAHAHAHHAHAHHAIT!”

And so, Mineo learned a valuable lesson today. Never tickle Takeru, unless you’re willing to accept the consequences of your actions.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! This is truly a self-indulgent fic! I've been really into Otomate games lately, and I just wanted to write something for Takeru and Mineo! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
